


【授权翻译】It's Alright | by：brokenlittleboy

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, First Time, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentions of hell, S9, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那把刀不仅让Dean变得酗酒而且随时会暴躁易怒的发作，它还让他无法再隐藏他的情绪。Dean坦承了他对Sam的爱……不是兄弟的那种。Dean的床为此遭了殃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】It's Alright | by：brokenlittleboy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388521) by [brokenlittleboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy). 



> 如果喜欢这篇文希望大家能戳原文给作者回个贴，就算只是简单的一句“I love this work so much，Thank you.”也是对作者的一种鼓励。

Sam真的不是很喜欢自夸的人，但他相当自信他 _确实见鬼地了解_ Dean和Dean的心情，这是一种天赋。就像是某种弟弟所特有的奇怪的联系，从他能记事开始就成为了他的一部分。

当然，是的，那把刀让Dean变得暴躁易怒，狂暴。而且肯定变成了一个酒鬼。Sam看得出来Dean在和这整件事作斗争，努力控制自己。不管他有多想继续对Dean生气，可他还是情不自禁地同情Dean。虽然不想，可他的确和他哥哥有共鸣——他曾经经历过几乎同样的事。 

但Sam更好奇那把刀带来的另一个副作用。他不明白那 _为什么_ 会发生，还是其他的因为该隐之印或者诸如此类的事，但那肯定是些新情况，所以只能归咎于最近他们自己搞出来的破事儿。

Dean不能隐藏他的任何情感， _在任何时候_ 。他不仅仅是一本打开的书——他是一本放在整个班级面前带着注释被大声朗读出来的打开的书。如果Dean在调查中没有发现任何东西而感觉到不安，他会就这样说出来。如果他感觉很糟糕，他不能像通常那样掩饰自己。他经历的每一个细微的情绪都绝对诚实地表现在脸上。Sam很好地忽略了那些Dean大概不会想要他知道的事，然后隐藏起当Dean偶然说出一些对Sam的怨恨时带来的痛苦（那比Sam愿意去想的发生得更多）。 

因此Dean告诉Sam他爱着他时，Sam百分百彻底地当机了。

Dean把他的椅子转过来面对着Sam说出这句话，仿佛他只是在问Sam午餐该死的想吃什么一样，Sam起初甚至没能 _反应_ 过来。当他的大脑停止重读那些关于地狱骑士的句子然后告诉他他听到了什么的时候，他冻住了。他面前桌上那些书里的句子瞬间彻底变成了乱码。他仔细地看着Dean，然后咽了咽口水。他不能思考。 

“嗯……什么？”他问着，声音比他愿意表现出来的更轻柔更不稳。他试图装得漫不经心，但那他妈的不可能。他不能阻止他的眉毛皱到一起，他的眼睛瞪得溜圆。

Dean朝他微微一笑，眼睛里水雾朦胧。“你现在看起来像一只见鬼的迷路小狗，”他说着，他的话听起来像是奇怪地混合了忧伤和深情。“当你这样做的时候真是该死的可爱，Sammy，你似乎他妈的从没注意到。你没注意到你该死的能有多吸引人。操，我爱你。我一直爱你。”

Sam眨了眨眼。

“Dean——”

“而且我指的不仅仅是一种兄弟爱，”Dean一边大步走向Sam一边呼吸急促地说着。Sam迅速站了起来，腿绊到了椅子跌跌撞撞的。很快Dean就在那儿了，离他只有一段睫毛那么远的距离，带着明显的欲望盯着他。“我是说我爱你。我怎么能不爱你？你是我所知的一切，Sammy。”

Sam早前曾有过的每一个清晰的思绪都不翼而飞。他什么都没说。Dean的目光在Sam脸上来回逡巡，等待着。

Sam在恐慌。

恶魔？当然了。那把刀造成的他需要解决的另一个麻烦？可以容忍。Crowley的事儿？简单。直接站在了火线上？就像一个他妈的生日宴会一样。事实上他更喜欢解决这些事儿，真的。

在Sam没法儿闭上嘴巴说出哪怕一个单音节之后，Dean看起来突然清醒过来，变回了他自己。

“Shit，”Dean低声含糊地说着，迅速退后。他盯着Sam看了一秒钟，惊恐万分，然后再次低下头。“噢上帝啊。Shit。”

Sam本能地开始给Dean提供帮助，无论他愿不愿意。“不，这很好，”他快速地说着，没有别的什么话可以说。“Dean，冷静下来。没事的。”

Dean的脸抽搐着，怀疑地转回来对着他。“ _没事的！？_ Sam，我刚刚——不，不，shit，我刚刚毁了所有事，我搞砸了，我到底做了什么，你都没法直视我，你就要离开了，我会独自一人——”

“Dean！”Sam打断了他。一些奇怪的难以形容的熟悉感觉在他内心深处成型。突然清晰的冒出来让他对他们滑稽的行为微笑起来。“闭嘴，蠢蛋。即使你说你喜欢在每周四打扮成一只熊猫然后去和其他熊猫做爱，见鬼的我也不会离开的。你仍然是你，我也仍然是我，好吗？你没有改变任何事。或者把事情变得更糟，我是说。我想我也爱你，”他不假思索地脱口而出，不能阻止这些话从他嘴里奔涌而出。

沉默在几分钟里笼罩在他们之间，像是一个法官即将做出判决。

“打扮成一只熊猫？你说真的吗，Sammy？”Dean怀疑地挑高了一边眉毛。

“他妈的给我闭嘴！”Sam笑出声来。“你的歇斯底里症发作了，伙计。我都没时间想出一个合适的好例子。我得做点儿 _什么_ 。”

“我 _没有_ 歇斯底里症。”

“你就一直对你自己那么说好了。”

Dean轻蔑地笑了，不屑一顾地对Sam挥着一只手。他转过脸去，但他那个大大的厚脸皮的笑容立刻就出卖了他。Sam不认为这几年里曾经看到过Dean像这样的笑容，不可思议的。这表情对他来说几乎已经陌生了。

Dean问了他一个问题，但Sam有点儿太过忙于仅仅是 _盯着_ 他的兄弟看而没有注意。当然，只是像兄弟会做的那种。他摇摇头把自己从遐想里拉出来，脸颊泛红，担心地注意到Dean现在正皱着眉。“嗯？”他抓了抓后脑勺。“抱歉，你说了什么？”

“之前，你说……你说你需要做点什么来让我冷静下来。所以，呃，你说的一切都是真心的吗？或者你只是试图让我闭嘴？因为如果你是这个意思，那很好。我们可以忘掉这一切，如果你希望的话。”

“你是认真的？！”Sam大声说着，用那种只有当弟弟看着他们大哥时会出现的方式朝着Dean微笑。

Dean转开了目光。

“耶稣基督，你是认真的。我 _当然_ 是认真的，Dean。你对我说了真话，所以接下来我同样对你说出真话。我不会撒那样的谎——我不会那样对你。”

Dean发出了小小的紧张的声音，然后看着Sam仿佛他是第一次 _真正地_ 看着他。“Sammy，”他说，仅仅听到这个词从他的舌尖滚落。

Sam点点头，就像是父母对一个试着踏出第一步的孩子那样。他无意识地微笑着，露出了酒窝。

Dean向前走了几步，几乎是用跑的，绝望地想要触摸Sam。他抱住他，牢牢地把Sam环在他的臂弯里。Sam把他拉得更近然后拼命固定住他，把他困在一个范围里，保证他的安全。

“冷静，kiddo，”Dean温柔地低语，声音颤抖得像是有什么在他的喉咙里上涨。Dean退开一点但保证着Sam在他的怀抱里，皱着眉设法解读他的小弟弟。

“那只是，嗯，”Sam焦虑地吞咽着，“我真的没想念这个。”

Dean亲吻了他。

那有一点点是为了让他闭嘴，是的，但是打从一开始Dean就想吻他了，而在他终于能够按他想要的方式拉下Sam的头然后双手捧着Sam的脸 _亲吻他_ 的时候，他不能再把任何时间浪费在说话上。

Sam回吻了Dean，仿佛宇宙中每颗行星上每个人的命运都取决于他有没有把所有的爱揉进Dean的嘴里。

Dean歉意地呻吟着，Sam甚至不知道 _那居然会发生_ ，然后他停止亲吻他，退后了一点。

Sam抱怨地哀鸣，向前走了几步迎向Dean，但Dean温柔地笑着把他推了回去，摇了摇头。“如果你，嗯，如果你对这个没问题的话，我们事实上不用站在地堡中间做任何事。”

Sam的眼睛睁得难以置信的大。他红肿的嘴唇大大地张开，当他吞咽的时候Dean看到了他的喉咙的活动。他的脸颊颜色变得更深。“哦，哇，我嗯……”他的声音慢慢变弱了，Dean只是再次摇了摇头，然后拉起Sam的手，把他带向Dean的卧室。

_去Dean_ _的卧室。_

_天啊。_

Dean沾沾自喜地回头看着他。“我可不是经常能让你这么安静，”他自夸着，然后 _眨了眨眼_ 。

为了Sam的声誉，他试图说点别的什么，但他很难记起怎么说话。

他们沉默地走着，Sam的脑袋开始清醒过来了，然后突然感觉到这可怕的 _熟悉感_ 。他继续跟随着Dean，但他的思维却冲进了黑暗的角落里，他感觉恶心。当Dean打开卧室门的时候，仿佛那扇门决定决定从他下方掉下去，那些墙逐渐逼近了他。

Dean把他拉到床边推倒他。他俯身把Sam的头发捋到耳后，他的嘴唇温柔地压住Sam的摩擦着，鼓励他张开嘴。

但Sam后退了，在床上挣扎着向后远离Dean，呜咽着，紧闭着眼睛。

“Sammy？”Dean疑惑地问。

Sam开始颤抖，他没法直视Dean， _只是不能_ ，这房间太热太小了，Sam _发誓_ 这些之前全都发生过，只有一些细节不同。

Dean不需要更进一步的刺激了，警钟在他的脑海里敲响。他尽可能慢慢的没有威胁的在Sam旁边的床上坐下，Sam背靠着床头板屈起膝盖坐在那儿。他的眼神现在是呆滞的……更像是放弃的接纳。他盯着地板。

Dean歪着头背靠着木板确保不会碰到Sam。他用眼角看着他。“Sammy？”Dean轻柔地问。“回到现实里来Sam。你想告诉我发生了什么吗，哥们？如果你不想做这个，真的没关系。没问题。但你让我担心得要命，kiddo。我只是想知道怎么了，这样我可以试着帮忙。Sammy，拜托。”

Sam看向他，让Dean想起刚要跳出去就被车前灯惊吓住的鹿。Sam还在颤抖，Dean很想把他拉过来，但他不确定Sam是否想要那样。

Sam微微一笑，但他看上去处于痛苦之中，情绪没有到达他的眼里。“不，我……我很抱歉。只是一些蠢事儿。我只是一个怪胎。我好多了，我保证。”他机械地说着，仿佛在根据记忆背诵着什么。

他的眼睛又一次垂了下去，避开了Dean的注视。

“Sammy，”Dean说着，因为他的声音听起来有多像他们的父亲而畏缩了一下。虽然这也让Sam紧张的再次对上他的视线，“这很明显不是什么蠢事儿。而且你不是一个怪胎！不要把那些藏起来。我们之间刚发生了一些大事，它有影响是正常的。我们都需要改变和适应。那是自然的。但是如果有什么事困扰着你，我想知道。让它困扰着你是不健康的，Sammy。我请求你告诉我。拜托。”

这一次，Sam没有再转开目光。那是个进步，即使是最低限度的。他把膝盖抱得更紧。“我……我，嗯，事实上我从一开始并没想过你会这样。我是说我一直爱你，显然的，但像这样爱你是最近的事。我在地狱的时候，Lucifer会用你来对付我……最初只是折磨，而我很善于记住那不是真正的你。”

“但之后那就……不止这样了，当你知道的一切都是地狱时，我……我请求了它。我乞求他把你带回来，那样我们就能……但是后来你只是告诉我你有多么恨我，你不断用Ruby的刀把我 _撕成两半_ ……我很抱歉推开你，但所有这些感觉有点儿太熟悉了。我很害怕如果我们……我会发现我又在地狱里了，我再次回去了，我从没有离开过，我 _不能_ ……”他呛住了，流着眼泪摇着头。他喘息着，在感觉越来越像是被Lucifer的手扼住了喉咙时试着呼吸。

控制不住的，Dean的手臂环住Sam的肩，来回安慰地摩擦他的胳膊，试着让他冷静下来。Sam在他的抚摸里松弛下来。

“而且我……事实上我觉得这些来自 _地狱_ ，那感觉如此 _错误_ ……我不想那样。我不应该说什么。我想这是因为Lucifer，Dean，我是说，他对我做了这些。我很抱歉。我真的爱你，但我害怕这一切我只是——”

“嗨，嗨，嗨， _嘘_ 。Sammy，没问题的。你很好，你知道的？你已经出来了。彻底的。如果我可以，你永远不会， _永远_ ，回到那里。你明白吗？现在你在这儿，和我一起，你是安全的。你为那些感到担忧是可以的。那是地狱，Sam——你从那里离开当然不会没留下一些伤痕。我是说，狗屎，大部分人都不可能在那里活下来。你是如此勇敢。我们可以回去工作，好吗？把这个放一放。但求你不要对爱我感到难过。我也爱你，好吗？连同那些伤痕一起，你是我的Sam。只是试着记住你现在在这儿，这就是我所有的要求。”

Sam勉强地微笑起来。他点点头。在那期间，他已经停止了颤抖，他把头靠在Dean的肩上。Dean抬起手揉乱了Sam的头发。

“我们能不能，嗯……不回去工作？”Sam咽了咽口水。“我的意思是，如果你真的，如果你是真的你……那么我想试试。我想要。我很抱歉我搞砸了。上帝啊，Dean，我爱你。Shit，就像是我一旦开始说这个，我没法停下来。但我不想因为发生过的那些永远不能碰你，虽然我 _很_ 害怕。我想和你一起感觉到安全。”

Dean挑起一边眉毛。“你确定吗，baby brother？”他问道。“这是你的选择。”

Sam退开一点调整了角度看进Dean的眼里。“是的，”他说，微笑着咬住嘴唇。“只是——谢谢你听我说。谢谢你说的那些。”

Dean从容地咧嘴一笑。“只是做我的工作，”他宣布，然后捏住Sam的下巴小心翼翼地抬起来。Sam闭上眼睛，Dean把那当作一个邀请，探身过去再次吻了他。Dean移过去跨坐在Sam身上以便能更好地亲吻他。Sam的手笨拙地摸索着绕过了Dean的脖子。

Sam对着Dean的嘴发出低声的呻吟，Dean感觉他的老二在牛仔裤里变硬了。他缓缓摩擦着Sam，催促Sam把嘴张得更开，把他的舌头挤了进去。Sam十分乐意，吮吸着Dean的舌头发出一些下流的声音。

Dean不情愿地放开他，盯着Sam下唇上牵出的唾液。他坐起来。“如果你不介意的话，”他说着，然后开始扯下衬衫。

“不，你很好，”Sam虚弱地回答，露骨地盯着Dean的胸膛。有点摇晃着，他脱下自己的衬衫丢进角落里。

“操，”Dean咕哝着，他们都气喘吁吁的，眼神黯沉地盯着彼此，眼睑沉重。“我不能忍受更多了Sammy，我的老二见鬼的快要把裤子撑爆了。”说完他解开了它们，连他的拳击内裤一起挣脱开，充分勃起的阴茎跳了出来，顶端已经因为前液而闪着水亮的光泽。

Sam的嘴大大地张开。“伙计……”他的声音像被掐住了似的。“天啊，你真是…… _太粗了_ 。”

“你要做点什么还是只打算一直盯着看？”Dean低沉地说着，傻笑了起来。

Sam的嘴明显地动了动，但除了一声紧张的呻吟什么都没说。

“过来，”Dean喘息着低语，“我会帮你的。”他向下伸手摸到Sam的裤子解开了它们，那里已经涨得鼓鼓囊囊的，沾着一片渐渐晕染开的湿渍。Sam终于回复了足够的理智来帮着Dean把他的裤子和拳击内裤从他的屁股上滑下来，然后Dean把它们全部扯掉然后扔开。

然后，Dean变得说不出话来。

他们之前看过彼此的裸体，当然，但那并不是说好像Dean曾经 _仔细观察_ 过Sam。也就是说，直到现在。

Sam很巨大。他的阴茎长得有些荒谬，青筋遍布，他彻底地刮过每个地方，跟Dean坚硬的毛发截然不同。他的阴茎的顶端很大，而且颜色亮红，当Dean从喉咙深处发出一声赞叹的声音时，他的阴茎跳动了一下。

转瞬间，Dean压回他的兄弟身上，饥渴而占有欲十足地亲吻他。他的臀部起伏移动着用他的阴茎摩擦着Sam的，享受着从中而来的触电般的感觉。

Sam在Dean的唇下啜泣着，他拼命地把臀部向着Dean拱起来，手臂环住Dean抓着他的背。Dean从Sam嘴上离开然后咬住他的脖子，从那儿一直吸吮到锁骨。Sam在他身下弓起背，可怜兮兮地抱怨着。

“你还确定吗？”Dean呼吸急促地问着，坐起来向下看着他的兄弟。

Sam试着聚集起一个确信的微笑，然后点了点头。Dean俯身拉开一个桌子抽屉，拿出一瓶润滑剂然后关上它。他稍稍起身往后挪了一点，Sam分开两腿为Dean腾出空间。Dean在他的腿间弯下腰，抬头回看着Sam。Sam翻了个白眼。“哦，拜托提高点效率，”他喘息着。

Dean打开瓶子倒出很多的量浸湿他的手指。他把润滑剂扔到一旁，一点也不关心它飞到哪儿去了。他用手指绕着Sam的小洞打转，Sam猛地颤抖着抽搐了一下。“有点儿冷，”他咕哝着。

“你得习惯它，”Dean轻笑着，慢慢把一根手指推进Sam体内。

Sam想好了一个小小的不满的回应，但是Dean逐步地打开他的感觉让他忘记他在想的一切。

“你还好吗？”Dean轻轻询问。

Sam用拼命把自己压到Dean的手指上的方式来回应，让Dean更深地进入他。Dean满意地发出 _咕哝_ 的声音，当他推进两根手指时没有给Sam任何警告，然后是三根，手指在他兄弟的体内渐渐加快速度。

“你这么美好，这么紧，Sammy，”Dean咆哮着，“这么美好地温暖着我。”

Sam发出一声长长的持续的呻吟。“需要你……在我里面，”他乞求着，大口吸着气就好像他之前从没呼吸过。

Dean用手指操了Sam一会儿，推得越来越深，然后拔出了手指。他用一只手把Sam又长又细的腿分得更开，接着用另一只手引导着他的阴茎来到Sam的入口处，俯身向前咬住Sam的嘴唇同时推进了他的体内。

Sam再次喘息着，当Dean开始摆动臀部时手紧紧抓住床单。Sam的双腿勾住Dean的腰，试图把Dean更深的推进他体内。Sam啜泣着，在Dean向下看着他的弟弟时让他们的鼻子擦过彼此。

“Dean，”Sam像是窒息了，虚弱地抬起一只手描绘着Dean下颌的轮廓。

Dean微微一笑，让他的脸靠得更近但没有亲吻他。“是的，是我，”他满怀爱意地回答，Sam能感觉到Dean的睫毛擦过他自己的。

“Dean，”Sam又说了一次，Dean吻去他所有的担心，让他们所有被压抑的情绪和一团糟的问题全都压进这一个动作里。以及他们所有的爱。

Sam的手紧抓着他的背，环住Dean的脖子，牢牢地攀住他。

Dean慢慢转动他的臀部，试着用他的动作表达他不会伤害Sam，这很好，Sam会没事的。

尽管发生了这一切，他们都会好的。

Sam向上挺身和他撞在一起，他们同步动作，Sam被过度扩展着撑得更开。Dean的动作变得更快，更迅速，猛撞着Sam，颤抖地呼吸着，插入抽出，插入抽出。Dean的手向上摸到Sam的头发用力拉住。双球几乎深深陷进他弟弟身体里，他越来越快地操他，他们紧紧抓住彼此，仿佛如果他们放开手，一切都会消失。

Sam转过头去，眼睛颤动着闭上。“ _上帝啊_ ，”他呜咽着，“更多，拜托，Dean……求你了。”

“没问题，baby boy，”Dean亲吻着Sam嘴角低吟，他吮吸Sam的下唇，臀部猛力动作，不再限制地放任自己操着Sam。他的阴囊撞击着Sam的屁股发出响亮的拍击声，床吱嘎作响，床柱猛撞在墙上。Sam的手指紧紧抠进他的背里，Dean猜想稍后他能在那儿发现抓痕和伤口。

Dean压抑住一声呻吟，抓住Sam长长的头发，胡乱地深深亲吻着Sam。他弓起背向后仰，粗暴地顶进Sam体内，Sam的胳膊滑下去捏住他的屁股把他拉得更近。

Sam的呼吸开始变得越来越沉重，然后他随着一声高亢的叫声射了出来，脚趾随之蜷了起来，他大喊着Dean的名字，叫声足以让整个地堡都听到。

不久之后Dean也忍不住跟着射了，他低语着Sam的名字像是用嘴唇反复摩擦着Sam的脖子烙印下一个咒语，他用这个代替了叫喊。Dean抽出来然后翻身躺在Sam旁边，嘴巴大张着急促地呼吸。

Sam抚摸着让自己射完，骨节突出的手指用力拉扯了阴茎几次，之后手臂无力地砰然落在身边。“耶稣基督啊，”他粗声说着，“Dean，那真是……”

Dean试图随意地一笑置之，但那听起来更像是他因为什么而窒息了。“是的，你他妈是对的。这是我曾经有过的最好的性爱。”

“是你说的，”Sam反驳道。

Sam倚靠着Dean，温暖的皮肤互相摩擦着。他的腿跨过Dean的身体紧紧缠住他，头埋进Dean的颈窝里，像一只见鬼的八爪鱼。Dean说过他不是一个爱抱抱的人，但他一定在说谎。他的下巴搁在Sam头顶，手指滑过Sam的脊柱和下面的那道伤疤，然后又回来。他懒洋洋地描摹着Sam的肩膀，享受着那种熟悉而令人安心的属于他弟弟的味道。

Sam移得更近了一点，尽可能近地挤在他身上。“谢谢你，”他低声嘀咕着，嘴唇紧贴着Dean的脖子，足以让Dean感觉到Sam的呼吸在他的皮肤上游曵。

“任何时候，Sammy，”Dean微笑着，急促的喘息慢下来了一点，变得舒适。

不一会儿，Sam的呼吸渐渐平缓下来，而Dean闭上了眼睛，享受着一切简单的感觉。也许那把该死的刀不是发生在他们身上的最糟糕的事。

鼻子埋进Sam的头发里，Dean尽情享受着这一刻的安全和温柔，然后陷入了沉睡。


End file.
